The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BBCAL26702’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform and freely-branching Calibrachoa plants with unique and attractive flower coloration and good garden performance.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Bonsall, Calif. on Nov. 6, 2013 of Calibrachoa sp. ‘USCAL42202’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,008, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 12C363-02, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and first selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Jul. 2, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 2, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.